


Lucy spin off

by Islandgurl



Category: Lucy (2014)
Genre: Brainbent, Drug Use, Drugs, F/M, Gun Violence, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 16:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Islandgurl/pseuds/Islandgurl
Summary: Deja Rhey the last woman to hold CPH4 drug inside of her. After Lucy had taken out their captors, Deja is left unattended, with the doors wide open as the drugs inside her begin to seep into her system.





	Lucy spin off

Deja was the only one left with the drug inside her. They had cut her open while she was unconscious and placed the bag inside her lower left quadrant then stitched her back up again. When she woke up, she was in a dark empty concrete room lying on the floor. The door to the room was open, and she left with no sign of anyone around.

Pain was surging through the wound and into her organs surrounding the substance. She was certain infection had set in, and it would be a few hours before she would go septic and die. 

Deja needed medical attention in more ways than one. Something was happening to her, there was a fluorescent blue liquid seeping out into the bandage across her abdomen. It must be the drugs. She thought. 

She stumbles her way to the closest medical center. It was over ten blocks away, she wasn't sure if she would make it in time before the drugs overdose her or she succumbs to the infection. 

Walking is becoming more strenuous with each unbalanced step she took. Her breath was becoming short, her heart rate was increasing, and a high fever was heating her skin leaving her dripping with sweat. But she carried on determined to save her own life. 

She wasn't sure if it was the delirium of the fever or what the drugs were doing to her inside, but she could hear thousands of people talking, she could see lines of energy streaming from one person to the next as they make conversational connections. There are thousands of connections overwhelming her mind to a near breaking point.

She looks around the city, she can see and hear every single line of connection being made by people. Cell Phones had blue lines, the internet was white, satellites were red, and anything made by physical touch we're green. Everything was connected by a line of different colors, each line was filled with binary code. She understood all of them, what they meant and why there were there, how they were made and even what that code was going to be next. It was astonishing, like seeing the world through the eyes of a biological computer. 

As Deja looks around viewing the world through new eyes, she stumbled over a bike-stand secured to the sidewalk and trips into the street. She falls to her knees barely able to get up, but in her disoriented state she doesn't seem to notice the bus heading straight for her. All she can see is binary codes and lined images coming towards her. 

The bus honks its horn repeatedly, but she can't move. Her body was only capable of reading code at the moment. She looks up to the lights, brilliant, cosmic lights, and raises a hand. She smiles, and sweeps her hand upwards. At that point in time she had made her own binary connection with the bus, as streams of green lines poured out of her hand like veins, attaching themselves to the bumper. The bus lifts into the air as her mind sends codes to break it's cycle of speed and destination. It soars over her and lands on its roof smashing the windows inside.   
People scream, but their screams are only waves of sound. She watches them drift out of the bus like ripples on a pond. 

There is a sense of danger lurking in her mind and she searches for it. As the drug revives her body, the fever and infection dies, she is able to move again. She takes two steps and watches lines of green sparking towards her.

Deja looks around, there are green signatures surrounding her, most are people walking about the city streets, but there are a few ...no eleven...who are staring directly at her. Although she has lost her sense of fear, she can't remember how to feel it anymore, instead it has been replaced with a calm clarity, like her mind does not occupy emotion or thought to cause distraction, her body can still reach its fight or flight reaction. 

She runs, in the direction the bus came, down the middle of the street. Dodging oncoming traffic, with the perpetrators closing in behind her. As she runs she sees a green line streaming out from her leading her in the direction she is supposed to go for the greater chance of survival. She analyzes her situation.

Five left, four right. Two split off running down a back alley to intercept, and each carry pistols. 

A car screeches to a stop in front of her, she jumps onto the hood at the precise point and uses it's force to somersault in the air over it. She lands perfectly behind the car, of course she does her mind had already evaluated the exact point in which velocity and speed would assist her over it without any cause of harm. She continues to analyze her surroundings and what is to come. 

Down the alley, disarm, disable, make way to Daan Forest Park. 

She turns left down the alleyway. Just as she predicted the two perpetrators round the corner guns in hand. 

They begin to shoot, but Deja has already seen this happening, she continues to run towards her targets. With the bullets only a few feet away, she steps up onto the brick wall beside her, using it's grooves to support her sideways as she runs along the wall dodging every bullet. 

She makes contact with her enemy and comes down on the closest man to her hitting his temple with the right amount of force to cause a concussion. He slams to the ground dropping his gun. She ducks down low as the other man points his barrel at her, she sweeps her hand to the left, making a binary connection from her body to his and he is sent soaring into the side of a metal dumpster. Both are out cold. She stands and carries on to the park. 

She has picked up speed as the area opens up to a grassy field. This is where her path stops as a spider web of green binary lines form a target in the middle. This is where she stands and waits for her opponents. 

Four circling left, five circling right. 

They slink through the shadows towards her, but she can see them clearly as green lines form the outlines of their bodies. She knows what is coming so she stands ready for it. They stop each one circles around her.

"We are taking back the drugs, no news to run. We will let you go if you surrender yourself!" One gunman says.

"The drug is gone. My body has fully absorbed it." 

They gasp and look at each other. 

"If that's the case, then you die here." He replies and flicks his hand to the rest of the gunmen.

They raise their guns and shoot. It all happens in slow motion, she can see the rippling of gravity coming off each bullet towards her. Their sounds are slow and echoing, she raises her hand and connects her mind with the gravity around her. She stops the bullets mid air just before they reach her, the waves of gravity disappear and everything is still.   
She senses fear all around me. She tilts her head examining the metal projectiles, and plucks one out of the air feeling it's smooth metal and heat from the friction of the barrel. She lets them drop, they hit the ground and Deja looks up at the men. Their mouths gaped wide, breath quivering as their fear clouds their minds, reaction becomes slow and disoriented. 

Before they can think any further, she has already begun her barrage of precise movements, she slides behind one, punches his kidney, then kicks the back of his knee. He drops and she finishes him with a roundhouse to his temple. His face hits the ground and breaks his nose, he rolls over writhing in pain. 

A man points his pistol at her, but before he shoots she takes his arm, twists his wrist upwards, using her other hand she breaks it at the joint, then removes the gun from his grasp. She puts a bullet into his forehead and another in the back of the head of her first attacker.

Seven left.

They shoot at her, but she anticipated this and is already dodging their shots. She puts three bullets into the heads of the three men to her right. They die instantly. 

Four left. 

They lower their guns and surrender putting their hands up.

"P-please miss." One stutters. 

She raised her hand and sweeps it upwards making a connection with gravity. Lines of green pour out from her and bond to the men. They begin to levitate into the air as she takes the gravity from their bodies, dispersing it elsewhere. She walks towards them.

"I want to know who put these drugs in my body." She says in monotone. 

"His name is Mr. Jang, he lives here in the city!" The man says. She approaches the man and places her hand on his forehead turning him upside down as he floats in the air. 

She connects her mind to his, searching his memories for a location. It wasn't long before she found him in a penthouse suite close by 

"Thank you." She says. Then she lets them drop to the ground and she walks away with revenge in her mind. 

\---------------------


End file.
